Twisted
by SophiaTrash
Summary: Ron is just starting his 7th year and Ginny her 6th. They explore their love, but keep it hidden from others during their last years at Hogwarts. Warning Incest, RW/GW. Don't like, Don't read. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Their relationship was in one word, twisted. But it wasn't always like that.

Ron and Ginny had always been close. As the two youngest Weasley's, many of their summers were spent together, while their older brothers were at Hogwarts. They were best friends, spending hours upon hours together, playing games and reading stories. But when Ron went to Hogwarts, everything changed. He made new friends and left Ginny behind. She was alone for the first time without her older brother, friendless. It was the worst summer of her life, she was alone and scared. Sure, she had her mother, but her mother couldn't play with her like Ron did. When he came home from his first year of Hogwarts she was happier than she'd ever been, they were close once again. He would entertain her with his heroic stories from school. Things went back to the way they were. The summer passed quickly and before Ginny knew it, it was her turn to go to Hogwarts. They remained relatively close at school, but of course made other friends.

During the summer of Ron's 6th year and Ginny's 5th was the time when their lives changed dramatically. With Voldemort dead Ron and Ginny were free to spend more time together and the more time they spent together, the more they began to realize that their feelings towards one another were more than brotherly and sisterly.

At first Ron only eyed her from across the room. He didn't know what to make of his new feelings towards his sister. She was pale with waist long red hair. Her body had filled out nicely and she had womanly curves with mature, soft breasts. He began to find reasons to get close to her. Sitting a little nearer when they ate supper, or when they watched their brothers fool around with their new products. In return he found that his sister was enjoying the attention he paid her. She wore shorter shirts and low cut shirts and blouses. She bent low whenever he was around making sure he got a view. It was fun, like playing a dangerous game, only their other family members remained completely oblivious. Neither Ron nor Ginny ever acted on their feelings for one another, until late one night.

-

It was about 2:00am. Ginny was lying in her bed thinking about Ron and how she wanted to be with him. She knew he felt the same and they never got a chance to be close to one another. Outside her window rain was crashing down, thunder and lightning began to strike. Suddenly an idea hit her. She finally had a reason to sneak into his bed: _thunder and lightning. _If she was caught sneaking into his room, or was seen in his bed the next morning, she could simply say that she was _scared_ and didn't want to spend the night alone.

Quietly she pulled the quilt off herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. _This is perfect_ she thought, as she tiptoed to the door and pulled it open. Ron's room was on the landing above hers, so as quietly as she could she made her way up the stairs. Thunder crashed as she slowly opened his door. He was sitting on the edge of his bed. He knew she was going to come and he was waiting for her.

"Ginny" he whispered quietly.

Ginny walked over to him and placed herself between his legs. His hands went to her waist as she slowly pulled off her shirt. Ron smiled. _Bra-less, _he thought.

His hands moved from her waist to her breasts. He cupped one in his hand and slowly moved his lips over her nipple. The slightest touch caused her to moan and he couldn't take it anymore. He stood up quickly, took Ginny's hand and moved her onto the bed. He pulled off his own shirt and boxers and climbed onto the bed to join her. Even in the dark he could see her smiling. He moved so that he was over her and slowly moved his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to allow him entrance and as soon as their tongues touched he felt himself grow hard. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hands up and down his back. He slowly moved his mouth down her jaw line to her neck and trailed kisses down her stomach, past her belly button. He paused when he reached her panty line. She bucked her hips motioning him to go on.

He sat up and reached for the waistband of her panties. Slowly he pulled them off of her dropped them on the floor. He rubbed his hand across her soft wet pussy. He moved his hand in slow circles and when he heard her moan again he replaced his hand with his mouth.

"Ron" she breathed, "Ron, please…"

He looked into her face and saw lust. He reached into his drawer and found a condom. After slipping it on he placed himself at her entrance and thrusted into her. They moved together, Ginny bucking her hips with Ron's movement. After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure they both came and Ron collapsed on top of her.

Through they're heavy panting Ginny whispered "I love you."

And looking up into her eyes he whispered back "I love you to Ginny."

--

Okay, that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to see 3 reviews before I update. Just to know that my time isn't being wasted and that people are actually reading and enjoying this. – Alsnape


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my Reviewers!

Alright, I know my first chapter was a little short, but they'll get longer as I get more into the story.

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

--

Ginny was the first to wake. She opened her eyes and found that Ron's arms were wrapped securely around her waist. She smiled to herself. She knew this was wrong but it felt so right to be lying here in her brother's embrace. She sat up slowly, as not to disturb him. Sliding off the bed she tried to find her underwear. They were lying a few feet away so she quietly walked over to them and slipped them back on. She decided to leave so that if anyone was to come up, they wouldn't see her half naked in her brothers room. Walking back over to where he slept she placed a gentle kiss on his lips and left the room.

Ginny walked into her bedroom and tried to find something more suitable to wear. All of a sudden she stopped. _Everything is going to change now. _She thought. _What will happen when we go back to school? What if someone finds out? _She sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her eyes. _God this is twisted. _

She straightened up. _Maybe I'm overreacting, we can work this out. We'll just keep it hidden. I'll have to talk to Ron. _A million thoughts were running through her head. This was getting confusing already. But she still wanted it. Still wanted him. _I'll feel better after some breakfast._ She thought. So putting on some pajama bottoms and a t-shirt she made her way down to the kitchen.

An hour after Ginny left Ron woke up. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawned. It was then that he remembered what had happened the previous night. He couldn't help but smile. But where was she now? Did she run off as soon as she realized what they had done? _Of course not. _He thought. _She left just incase someone came in and saw them._ He then decided that he would go down to the kitchen to meet her for breakfast. He stood up and looked down. _Woops,_ he thought, _left the condom on. _He pulled it off and threw it in the trash. On his way out his bedroom door he grabbed a pair of boxers and made his way downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen he saw Ginny sitting at the table and his mother cooking bacon and eggs in the frying pan. With Fred and George living in the flat above their store, Percy not living at home and Charlie and Bill not around, it was only Ginny, himself, his mother and father. Things were a lot less hectic and he enjoyed it.

"Morning Mum, Ginny." He said, as he took a seat next to her and squeezed her hand under the table. Ginny smiled.

"Morning Dear." His mother replied, turning away from the stove and tipping bacon and eggs on each of their plates.

"Where's Dad?" He asked, as he began to top his eggs with ketchup.

"He went into work a little early today." She responded. "By the way," she added, "is there anything you need for school? I'm running down to Diagon Alley in a few minutes to meet an old friend for lunch."

"There's nothing I need." Said Ginny.

"Me either." Mimicked Ron.

"Well alright then," said Molly, "I'll be home in a few hours. Do behave yourselves."

"Whatever do you mean Mum?" said Ginny jokingly, "we always behave ourselves."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, kissed Ron on the head and exited through the front door."

When she was gone Ginny looked shyly at Ron. "So…" she said, "how did you sleep?"

Ron lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her eyes. "There's nothing to be ashamed about." He said to her quietly. "We love each other. No one has to know."

Ginny nodded and moved in to kiss him. He responded by cupping her face and pulling her close to him. He kissed her softly at first, then more hungrily while she leaned in and began to rub his dick through his pants. He moaned loudly and in return began to stroke her pussy through her pajama bottoms. She broke the kiss and stood up. While not breaking eye contact she moved to slip off her shirt when they both heard a knock at the door.

Ginny gasped and jumped back. The person at the door knocked again.

"One minute!" she yelled as she shooed Ron up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight Ginny opened the door.

"Hagrid?" she said in surprise, moving out of the way to make room for him.

"Mornin' Gin," he said cheerfully, "is Arthur aroun'?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, sorry. He went to work early this morning."

"Oh, righ', righ'. Well is yer mother aroun'?"

Ginny shook her head again. "She left a little while ago to meet her friend in Diagon Alley for lunch. Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, no," he said "jus' Hogwarts business." He suddenly grew sad. "What with Dumbledore gone it was trouble enough keeping the school open. But with you-know-who finally dead there's really no reason not ter. It's the way he would 'ave wanted it. If there was jus' one student wanting ter learn Dumbledore would 'ave kept the school open. Great man Dumbledore."

Ginny nodded. "He was."

"Well," said Hagrid, "best be off. I'll see you in a few weeks Gin." With that he waved goodbye and closed the door.

Ginny sighed. _Phew, that was a close one. _

She turned around and saw Ron standing there. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied, "just Hagrid looking for Dad. Something about Hogwarts business."

"Oh," he said. "okay."

Ginny smiled and took his hand. "Common she said. Let's go upstairs."

--

Okay!! That was the end of chapter 2! Still kind of short, I know, but they'll get longer. I'd like to see 2 more reviews before I update. Not that unreasonable is it? Alright, looking forward to your reviews! –Alsnape.


End file.
